101 Sins
by Slave To Noah
Summary: Alucard knew about only 3 things. 1, life in his hometown was BORING. 2, there was a whole new region out there to be explored. And 3, if he finds his mom, she'll have some explaining to do.


Hello everyone. :D Your lovingly enigmatic Slave here. And I come bearing sweet gifts of story time. This is a story I wrote for a site that I'm on. If it intrigues you come check it out. Just search google with 'Yusoh'. It's like, the first thing that comes up. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hero is Bored<span>**

It only ever came once a year; this festival that they were preparing for. Redbud Town, a quaint little community of simple dimensions was, for once, alive with activity. The festival of the Solstice was coming soon, and everyone was pitching in - delivering supplies to each other through rustic dirt paths that connected the streets and homes to each other. Alongside the most productive workers were Pokémon well-suited to their tasks, and that's what made it all work. The Pokémon. That was what the most important thing was.

Everyone in Yusoh knew that was the most important thing, especially since they were not properly considered to be a part of the Pokémon World. Yusoh residents knew quite well what other regions thought of them as: a backwards, back-water region that wasn't really a region, where Pokémon had feet on their foreheads and the streets were vibrant and alive with crazy people spouting insane ideals. But what region didn't have those types? Even Johto, one of the most respected regions of the Pokémon World had its fair share of crazies.

But since Yusoh was not yet considered to be as important as those other regions, it had a reputation of having no reputation... Or at least, none worth mentioning.

Right now though, no one was worried about the organization Yusoh Project for Respectability. No one was thinking about anything really, except getting everything ready for the Solstice celebration. It had to be perfect, and everyone talked to everyone else to insure that everything went smoothly... Well... Almost everyone.

Only one person made their town's smooth machine rust, only one boy... The boy was walking at a nonchalant pace through the town, holding a crate that was filled with some sort of decorative paste that would be used to hang lanterns. He couldn't be bothered into rushing, especially since nothing would happen if he took his time. This festival came every single year. What made this one any different? No one from any other city would come and marvel at the effort they put into their traditions. No tourists would come and take pictures. Like every year.

"Alucard!"

The boy looked up at the sound of his name. Wheeling around, he saw his father running towards him with another crate that he would have to carry to the Pokémon Center. Alucard wasn't expecting to see anyone else running towards him, or even talking to him at all. Ever since he was very young, his father had been the only person in his life. The teenage boy had barely any memory of there ever being a mother in his life. All he could recall was a few snippets of her voice and how warm he had felt when he was small, being hugged by her. Even those thought, he was starting to think, were lies made up by his mind.

After all, in these memories, she always said she loved him, but if she loved him, then why would she leave him all alone like that? Every time he thought these things, rage bubbled inside of him, so much hate... He had always tried to make it a point not to let what the other guys said bother him, but that was hard when he grew up with everyone calling him a 'motherless freak'.

"Come on Al, you have to move faster than that." His father said in a kind tone, placing another crate on the ground in front of him. Alucard did not respond, only looking forward with his dull red eyes. His father was well versed in reading his moods, especially since he had started take to silence instead of talking to all the people he had known since childhood. His father hoped it was just puberty, but still... It unnerved him to see his son like this, looking more like a mannequin than an actual person. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

Alucard shook his head to say no, but it was really a yes. "Don't listen to them. She loved you okay?"

As usual, he nodded a yes, but his hands clenched around the crate. Why then? He burned to ask. Why did she leave you and me?

"Dante!" Someone called, and his father looked over his shoulder to acknowledge them. With a wave to his quiet son, he turned and ran to where his assistance was needed.

Once the paste was delivered, Alucard plopped down on the bench outside of the center. Part of him was yelling for him to get up and go back to get the other crate of paste that he had left behind, but he just wasn't in the mood. The other part of him was asking a much more pertinent question:

Why was he here? This was BORING!

His eyes widened as this realization overwhelmed him. When he was younger, he had to depend on his father for everything. But he was sixteen now, more than capable of taking care of himself. So why, for God's sake, did he stay in some boring rustic town that plagued him of horrid memories of a phantom mother?

Running his fingers though his silver-y hair, he realized that he couldn't stay here anymore. This place was suffocating him; killing him slowly. He had to leave RIGHT NOW! However, Professor Hawthorne's lab was closed for the festival, so he couldn't get a Pokémon from him… At least, not right now.

Looking around, he saw a young a boy who had a Pokéball next to him. What the Pokémon was, he wasn't sure, but he knew it didn't matter. As long as it was strong enough to help catch him another Pokémon, it was fine with him. Alucard watched the boy for several minutes until he was called away, leaving his Pokéball behind. That was one of the best things about this place. The townspeople were so trusting, and the kids were so naïve.

As soon as the boy was gone, he stood and grabbed the Pokéball. He then turned and walked towards the route leading away from Redbud town without another word. He said nothing to anyone, nothing to his father, and especially nothing to the boy whose Pokémon he just stole.

Stepping onto the route, Alucard already felt better. Something about just being away from that tiny town made him feel at home. He didn't belong there. No one belonged there. That was some sort euthanasia center where dreams went to die. He wasn't ready to die yet. When he thought about it that way... He could almost understand...

No. No more thinking about her. He had something more important to do. He needed to adventure, or do something, to put as much space between Redbud and himself as he could.

The first steps were truly the longest. He had never set foot outside of Redbud in his entire life. What had made him do it now? Impulse... Chances are, he would turn around and go right back after he had had his fill of this craziness. But still... He liked it here. This was something he liked.

When he heard a squawk, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Before he had time to sort himself out, a big brown blur came out of nowhere, its talons nearly touching its head. The creature had black markings around its eyes and a tawny underbelly, while the feathers on its back were a darker shade of brown. It squawked, seemingly agitated about something.

Well, now was as good of a time as any to figure out what he had taken from that little kid.

He tossed the Pokéball into the air and it broke open in a bright red light. What came out to meet him seemed to be an orb with huge angular eyes, its pupils nothing more than dots. The creature's mouth was huge as well, with two fangs visible. It didn't have any limbs, but was surrounded by some strange gaseous substance. "Gaaaastlyyyy..." It said in confusion, looking around and seeing Alucard instead of the small boy he was used to seeing.

"Hey! You... Uh, ghost!" Al called to the creature. Gastly looked down to him, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. Well, he hadn't been with the little boy long enough to really care for him. A human was a human, though this one seemed to be a fairly stupid human. "Attack that... Bird thing!"

Gastly turned to face the agitated Pidgey, floating over to it with decent speed and sticking out an incredibly long pink tongue, began to lick Pidgey with it. The bird all but fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. It got onto its feet, quivering and frightened. It seemed unable to move, paralyzed by the creepy attack.

"Good job, uh... Gastly! Do whatever that was again!" Gastly sighed in exasperation, floating over to the immobilized Pidgey and attacking it with its tongue again. The bird fell over with swirls in its eyes, knocked out and defeated by Gastly's two Licks.

The Gastly floated back over to Alucard, who seemed very happy with his victory. "You know, this ghost isn't too bad for a Pokémon!" He attempted to pet the Pokémon, but it was a ghost after all. The Gastly nearly laughed at the stupid boy. A human was a human, after all.

"Pidgey!" Alucard heard someone cry, running over to the defeated Pidgey. It was a young girl, not much older than maybe eight years old with a boy coming up behind her. He was holding a Bug Net over his shoulder with a small satchel resting on his hip. "You big meanie!" She cried to Al, holding her defeated Pokémon tightly in her arms. "Don't you know anything? You're not s'posed to attack a Pokémon without its trainer!"

The girl ran off with tears in her eyes, bolting towards Redbud. Her friend stayed behind and stared at Alucard in wonder. "I saw your battle!" He said with a childishly happy face. "You were super cool! Not nearly as good as the gym leaders, or the champion but-"

"Gym Leader?" Alucard asked the young boy. It seemed like there was more to this whole adventuring thing than just beating up the Pokémon that dared to show their faces to him.

"Yeah! The Gym Leaders are a bunch of super strong trainers! If you beat them you get badges, and if you get all eight badges you can go to the championships! And you get to battle the champion!"

Alucard put his hand to his chin in thought. He could probably defeat those gym leaders with his Gastly anyway. He didn't even need much training! Hah! This would be the easiest sweep of the region ever.

He thanked the young boy for his information and walked up the route a little more. There were no more Pokémon that came out to fight with him, much to his disdain. He kept walking, and eventually came to a river where assorted fishermen were. He didn't have a rod, but it stood to reason that there were Pokémon in the River too. Walking slightly closer, he began to overhear a conversation.

"…and she hooked a Gyarados! Huge thing, nearly broke her arms and legs… Poor girl but still, managing to FIGHT that thing..."

"To think it evolves from Magikarp!"

Hm. That sounded like his type of Pokémon. He waited a little while, and sure enough, one of them hooked a Magikarp and it went flying, falling onto the grass not far from where he stood. Staring at into its huge round eyes, Alucard watched the fish flop around uselessly. After about two minutes, he pulled back his foot and punted it back into the water where it had come from.

"Useless piece of sh*t!" He cried out and turned, stomping back down the route, enraged at wasting his precious time on such a useless thing.

"Gaaast..." The ghost sighed, floating after its new trainer. That_ HAD_ to be some sort of record...

* * *

><p>Didja like it? Come check us out if you did! Yaaay shameless advertising!<p> 


End file.
